


Sguardi rubati,baci e promesse

by Urie_Sasaki_lol



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urie_Sasaki_lol/pseuds/Urie_Sasaki_lol
Summary: Approfittando della situazione il più grande si avvicinò e scostò la lunga frangia dalla sua faccia, si sdraiò vicino a lui e rimase a contemplare il suo viso per intero, pensò che avrebbe voluto vederlo così anche con gli occhi aperti, purtroppo o per fortuna il desiderio di Eliot si realizzò, Leo si svegliò e dopo aver aperto gli occhi un un'espressione perplessa si designò sul suo volto, Il più grande pensò come trovare una scusa per giustificare la situazione"Eliot?"{Eliot×Leo}
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	Sguardi rubati,baci e promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Ratting:verde  
> Personaggi:Leo Baskerville/Eliot Nightray/Vanessa Nightray  
> Coppia:Eliot Nightray×Leo Baskerville  
> Note:Spero vi piaccia questo nuovo sgorbio,l'ho scritto in qualche ora quindi non credo sia un granché, ora ci chiederete perché la pubblico se non mi piace molto beh me lo chiedo anche io,e ora la storia

Eliot non capiva perché Leo copriva i suoi occhi, di sfuggita li aveva visti ed erano veramente belli; Questi erano i pensieri di Eliot mentre si dirigeva alla casa di Fianna con sua sorella Vanessa, quest'ultima notò un rossore sulle guance del fratello "Elly a cosa stai pensando?" Eliot si accorse del rossore "Niente" disse guardando fuori dal finestrino, non riusciva a pensare ad altro oltre a Leo, non riusciva, o non voleva, capire il perché.  
Dopo circa un'oretta arrivarono alla casa di Fianna, Eliot si diresse subito verso la stanza di Leo, quello che vide lo fece arrossire, Leo stava dormendo con intorno a se una decina di libri, approfittando della situazione il più grande si avvicinò e scostò la lunga frangia dalla sua faccia, si sdraiò vicino a lui e rimase a contemplare il suo viso per intero, pensò che avrebbe voluto vederlo così anche con gli occhi aperti, purtroppo o per fortuna il desiderio di Eliot si realizzò, Leo si svegliò e dopo aver aperto gli occhi un un'espressione perplessa si designò sul suo volto, Il più grande pensò come trovare una scusa per giustificare la situazione "Eliot?" Chiese il più piccolo confuso "Che ci fai qu-" venne interrotto dalle labbra di Eliot che si posavano sulle sue, era il loro primo bacio, quando si staccarono Eliot potè vedere il viso di Leo arrossato, pensò di essere un'idiota ad aver agito senza pensare "Eliot..." si senti chiamare da Leo ma prima che potesse continuare "S-scusa i-io n-no-non volevo" "Non ti devi scusare ma non me lo aspettavo, ma se vuoi...possiamo rifarlo ogni tanto" "Tipo adesso?" "Se vuoi" Si baciarono ancora e dal quel momento promisero che non si sarebbero mai lasciati.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angolo della psicopatica cough* autrice: Vi invito a lasciare un commento e dirmi cosa potrei migliorare, grazie per aver letto questo sgorbio e alla prossima☆


End file.
